


Taken for Granted.

by grace_lmao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lmao/pseuds/grace_lmao
Summary: This was heavily inspired by the Season 17 premiere of Grey's Anatomy. It's originally not what I intended to write, but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	Taken for Granted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the Season 17 premiere of Grey's Anatomy. It's originally not what I intended to write, but I hope you enjoy!

_Red_. That’s all Sugawara saw. Occasionally glass. This isn't metaphorical. The last thing he was doing was driving. _Driving_. He didn’t know what happened. A car pulled out in front of him. _Fight._ He and his boyfriend, Daichi Sawamura, had just gotten in a fight moments before. He couldn’t remember what it was about. _Remember._ All he remembered was that Daichi had taken off his seatbelt in rage. _His seatbelt!_

Suga snapped out of his dissociated state, lifting his head off of the steering wheel airbag. He wasn’t badly hurt, just a few slices and scratches, but himself was the last of his worries.

The windshield was shattered, and he noticed that Daichi was no longer in the car. That brought him to one conclusion.

“DAICHI!”

Sugawara hastily tore off his seatbelt and opened the car door.

“Daichi!”

He jumped out of the car and saw Daichi’s blood-ridden body laying across the hood. His entire body was shaking, he felt like he couldn’t move, yet he was still pulling out his phone and calling 911. He spoke quickly, and in barely coherent sentences, that’s what he heard from himself. He felt like he had two consciences, one trying to comprehend the situation and one trying to fix the situation. The ambulances arrived not long after, and the people in the other car seemed to be fine. Daichi was the only one in critical condition. He rode with him in the ambulance while the paramedics kept him stable. He kept replaying the crash in his head, the memories slowly starting to fade back the more that he thought about it. He suddenly came to the conclusion that it was his fault. He was the one who wasn’t watching the road, and the last sentence he said to Daichi sat in his mind: “Marry me.”

*********

Daichi had severe head trauma that came with a brain bleed, yet the rest of it the doctors were able to take care of. Daichi had to have actual brain surgery. And it was his fault. Sugawara continuously contradicted himself when it came to what he said.

“Marry me? That was stupid. Why would I say that? Yes, I meant it, but-”

These thoughts were on a continuous loop until one of the surgeons on Daichi’s case came out from the operating room.

Suga came to quick attention as the doctor spoke. “He’s fine. We were able to extract all of the blood from his brain. He’s in the ICU now. Would you like to see him?”

“Yes, please. Thank you.” Suga said quietly as he nodded, thanking the doctor.  
**********

Sugawara sat next to Daichi for as long as he could, whenever he could. The doctors said it could be a few days before he woke up, maybe even a week. It just happens whenever it happens.

Suga was thankful that he was there the day that it happened. It was nearly the end of visiting hours, too. One of the nurses went to go page the doctors, while Suga sat by Daichi waiting for him to come to his senses.

Daichi looked around for a moment before he felt the warmth on his left hand and realized someone was holding it.

He didn’t recognize this man.

Frankly, he didn’t know why he was in a hospital room either.

“Daichi, it’s me. You’re in the hospital. We were in an accident-”

“Who are you again?”

*********

“It could just be an effect of the medication, it’s common for patients to be confused after being under for a while. Especially since he just had brain surgery, it shouldn’t be uncommon for him to not remember anything.”

Suga nodded in understanding. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sure he’ll be around eventually.”

Suga smiled slightly at the doctor as they walked away. He looked at Daichi from the glass doorway of the ICU room. He couldn’t help but feel even more guilty. His love didn’t remember him, and it was all because he couldn’t pay attention to where he was driving. He felt so stupid, this feeling was worse than it ever had been before. He just decided to go home for the day, since Daichi didn’t even remember him, why would he need him here anyway? Now he was just someone that Daichi used to know.

*********

He got a call late at night, there was an urgent update on Daichi’s condition. Suga contemplated going at all, since he knew that Daichi didn’t know him, therefore he was just a stranger. He went anyways, wanting to know if there was even a small chance that Dachi could pull through. He quickly threw on some decent clothes and left. Over the past few days, he had worked up the courage to use the car again. He was still extremely careful on his way to the hospital, trying not to let the adrenaline take over his body. He parked the car in the lot and ran all the way up to the ICU, and straight to Daichi’s room. He ignored the people that told him not to run, even against his better judgment.

When he got there, Daichi was sitting up, looking perfectly healthy and responding well to the doctors and nurses. He looked over at the door when Suga entered.

“Koushi? Where have you been?” There was a look of longing and excitement in Daichi’s eyes, which confused Suga until it finally clicked in his mind. Daichi remembered him.

Suga’s hand quickly flew to his mouth, his eyes becoming glassy and filling up with tears. He ran to Daichi, pulling him into a hug yet still being gentle with him. Dachi hugged him back.

His love was back with him.

******

Daichi got better over the past few days, being able to get up and walk until the doctors finally decided that he was able to be discharged. It was near 9 o’clock at night, and Suga had been sitting with Daichi, just talking to him.

Daichi looked tired and drained. “Are you okay, love?” Suga asked him.

“I’m fine. Just tired. And Koushi?”

“Hm?”

“The answer to the question you asked me? Before the crash, I mean,”

“Oh, that? You don’t have to-”

“Yes.”

“It’s- wait. R-Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Suga stared at him, his eyes filled with adoration.

“I love you.” Suga laid his head on Daichi’s chest, laying next to him in the hospital bed.

“I love you too.” Daichi’s arm tucked around Suga’s shoulder.

The two sat like that for a few minutes.

“I have to go soon, you know.”

“I know, but stay as long as you can. Please?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stay. Anything for my fiance.”

The two chuckled.

After a few minutes, it went quiet.

“Hey, Daichi?”

No response.

“Daichi?”

Still no response.

Dachi’s heart monitor began to beep loudly and sporadically.

Suga jumped up, realizing Daichi was completely unconscious. A few nurses noticed this and came into the room with a defibrillator.

Suga stood back, giving them room to try to save Daichi’s life. A doctor in light blue scrubs came in, ready to use the defibrillator.

He didn’t see a lot of what happened, his eyes were clouded over with pools of tears and he felt the same way he did when the accident first happened; like everything was surreal. The doctor shocked him a few more times before Daichi completely flatlined. He was beyond saving.

“Time of death; 21:23.”

Suga felt his own heart stop. He was fine 10 minutes ago. He was fine! He felt the panic set in. He backed into the wall and slid down it, feeling unable to breathe or think. He grabbed onto his hair, not thinking to grab onto anything else. It was a full-fledged panic attack. It felt like his heart had quite literally broken. The weight on his chest constricted his lungs from taking in air and restricted his heart from beating. He felt like screaming, trying to scream the pain out, trying to get the weight off his chest. But he couldn’t. Nothing worked. He was trapped.

*********

He felt this way until Daichi’s funeral. Of course, he said words, but he yet again had that split consciousness. He still wasn’t able to comprehend what was happening, yet he knew exactly what _had_ happened. Friends from high school were there, as well as Daichi’s family, but he didn’t say a word to them. He couldn’t. He felt like if he said anything, everything that he was feeling would spill out, and he didn’t want anyone to bear the burden of knowing his darkest thoughts. This was his worst fear that had come true.

He wore the ring that he was going to give Daichi around his neck at all times, letting him know that there was still a piece, still a bond, that he could hold on to.

He didn’t talk a lot anymore either. He kept to himself, never finding anyone that was like Daichi. He didn’t trust anyone else other than him. No one would ever be better than him. Daichi was his match made in heaven, his soulmate, his forever bond. He knew that Daichi would’ve wanted him to be happy, but he was only happy with Daichi. So he did his best to visit Daichi’s grave whenever he could, and that was the only place where he would let out his true feelings. It’s the place where he would talk the most. Suga did this until he couldn’t anymore. He lived longer than Daichi had, and he felt horrible for ignoring Daichi’s wishes to move on and not take life for granted.

******

Suga sat on a rock, staring at the waves that rolled in towards the shore. He enjoyed the peacefulness of being young and happy again, and he ignored the fact that he had no idea how he got here. He just took in the salty smell of the ocean, the soft sand, the crystal blue waters, the warmth of the world around him. He heard yelling in the distance that broke him from his trance.

“Koushi!”

He stood up slowly, barely reacting to the familiar voice calling his name. He now noticed what he was wearing. It was one of his nicest and favorite outfits that corresponded well with where he was. Maybe that’s why he was here. He remembered that the clothes he wore were the ones he wore on his dates with Daichi, the times when he was happiest.

He heard the familiar voice again.

It sounded like-

“Daichi?”

He now noticed the figure standing on the other side of the beach.

Daichi waved at him from afar. Suga took off running. He was able to move much faster now, due to his younger age. Daichi was running towards him as well. Suga felt foreign happiness that he hadn’t felt in decades.

The two met halfway, pulling each other into a tight hug. After however long it was, (Suga didn’t care to count the minutes,) they pulled away.

“I missed you.”

“I know.”


End file.
